Rain down
by dourdan
Summary: When a rock from an mk realm signals the possibility of e Librarians must enter the realms with only their skills and the cloths on their backs. making new friends, in order to survive and find their way home. rated t for some violence and sexuality
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Stone, a man in his late 30's with battle weary eyes and a 5'clock shadow, a rugged, 5'9 former oil rig worker turned supernatural investigator as a member of a team known as the librarians- was in an unusual predicament.

It was not the fact that he was in an alternate dimension called Earth realm, or that he had been rescued from a he- dimension known as Out World. He knew of magic, of the supernatural, realms, nothing really caught him off guard- except the girl who stood before him, the girl who saved him.

"Kiss me the way would kiss your Cassie."

Cassie cage was not 'his Cassie'. The 5'10 (6'in her combat boots) 22 year old blonde had short hair that could be described as tomboy- or punk. She was sexier than anything he had ever seen. Her lips, her eyes, her body- not to mention she could kick some serious butt.

Her squad had been sent in on a intelligence mission- to get a better look at the living forest outpost fortress where the former soldiers of the former sorcer Quan Chi were residing.

Cassie suddenly saw a strange light; it was like a traditional realm portal, but brighter and higher. And then a body fell through, setting off the 'security'. Kabal, and Stryker (former Earth realm warriors, now undead slaves) riding their demonic steeds. Cassie knew she needed to investigate further.

"Jaqui- you see that?" she radioed to her friend and teammate.

"You going in after that body?" Jaqui already knew the answer, "I'll lead the rest of the mission and meet you back at base." They were all issued portal keys for situations like this; the group could separate and everyone had an automatic way to get home.

Cassie tracked down Kabal the Stryker. The body was alive, and running for its life. Unless he/she had a weapon they stood no chance. Cassie climbed a tree and jumped on to Stryker's ride, fighting him as the animal continued it's pace. She knocked him out then ran the animal in to a tree-one down 1 to go.

Kabal's animal had slammed the body (clearly a man) but the man fought back. He attempted to get the animal to lose it's bearings by running and changing directions at random, while also moving fallen logs.

After a few tries it finally worked. Kabal was thrown. The man was weak and injured, Kabal launched an attack with superhuman speed, slashing the man across the chest.

That was when Cassie caught up. As Kabal went for a 2nd hit Cassie jumped in front of the man, catching Kabal by the neck. She kicked him in the stomach, and then pistol whipped him in the head. The man was bleeding badly, the cut had torn through skin and muscle; in certain places she could see bone.

"Stay with me, I'm going to get us out of here." she said out loud as she placed his arms around her. He opened his eyes as Cassie held his body, resting his head against her shoulder. "My name is SSgt Cassandra Cage." She could feel him still breathing.

"Your name is Cassie?" he said coughing up blood.

"I guess it is," she said with a flirty smile, "Tell me your name stranger," she asked, looking into his dark blue eyes.

"Jacob..St..." he was losing consciousness but before he did, he got to witness her opening a portal with just a flick of her fingers. This Cassie was bada$$

Cassandra Cillian, his Cassie was none of those things. She was a 5'5" thin girl with long red hair who looked much younger than her 28 years. She had the most amazing mathematically scientific mind, allowing her to see the world in ways no one else could. She was innocent, pure, with a amazing spirit and also dying of an inoperable brain tumor.

He awoke in a hospital. His chest was bandaged and Cassie Cage was drinking a soda while texting on her phone.

"You clean up nice." she said when she noticed he was looking at her. She looked the same as when he first saw her, still special forces dark blue, tight combat uniform that hugged her curves, splattered with blood.

"Why did you call me Cassie?" she asked. Not 'where did you come from?' or even 'who are you?'

He told her about his team, what they did, and their current mission, the last thing he remembered before falling through the portal. And of course about his Cassie.

He talked about how he valued her as a teammate despite the fact she once betrayed the team, almost getting their mentor killed. But otherwise she was beautiful in a way that words could not describe. She saved their mentor, even if it meant she would be destined to leave this world before her time. In addition to her intelligence she could see reality in lights and colors; linking herself in to the source code of the universe. Sometimes the sensations would overwhelm her but he would be there to catch her in his strong comforting arms. But when he was in her 'mode', her eyes filled with happiness and light, her smile-she was angelic.

As he spoke he noticed Cassie Cage touching his body. She traced her long elegant fingers along his collarbone, down his chest (as if examining his scar), down his abs. He still had pants on but she was exploring along the lines of his hip muscles; she wanted him.

"darlin, ...I can't" he said with a laugh. Any man would jump at the chance to hook up with this Cassie.

"ok, how about this-what you want her to do to you?" Cassie climbed in to bed with him, straddling him between her long legs.

"Would you want her to be sweet, she stroked his cheek, softly kissed his forehead, down his nose to his lips.

He closed his eyes, giving in to her soft and sensual touch.

"Do you like that?" she wouldn't be waiting for an actual answer, "or maybe you want her to be wild, you want her to crave you." Cassie kissed him deep, passionately, nearly sucking the air out of moved his hands to her back, to unzip her. With his eyes still closed, the idea of his Cassie wanting him, dominating him, it was kind of a turn on. He felt his body 'reacting'. But then he stopped himself. He opened his eyes, moved his hand to her waist.

"...I can't" his voice was board-line emotional.

"Because you love her," Cassie go off of him, kissed his forehead. 'That is so cute!' she said in her head. "Oh well, it was worth a shot" she said out loud.

"My team will do everything we can to get you back to your world and your Cassie. When you feel up to it, you can find us in building C25. Nice to meet you Jake."


	2. Chapter 2

5 days earlier- the librarians were researching a strange magical energy attached to a jewel in a new museum display. They traveled to Oakland, California to the Oakland Museum; a multilayer labyrinth of a place.

"So where is it?" their leader Colonel Eve Baird, a blonde woman in her early 40's, pretty and youthful for her age, but with the personality of a world weary solider.

In a museum that had exhibits ranging from historic to pop culture, there was not much press for a new rock.

"The gardens." Cassandra suggested. "It just fits with the reports. Where else can someone randomly fall asleep without being noticed? "

The 'reports' were blog posts and twitter feeds from over 60 people. Who fell asleep within moments of coming near the stone and had the exact same dream; a dark space like place with covered in portals that they could not access. Some people thought it was the afterlife, others assumed it was just a weird 'drug-like' effect of the stone. But the memory stuck with all of them.

Cassandra was right, the "stone" was in the garden surrounded by benches. The specimen it self was a 1-2 pound purple stone embedded in a larger chuck of black rock. And that was surrounded by 5 sleeping bodies.

"How close does a person have to be to feel the..." Eve blinked, Jacob caught her and took a few steps back.

Ezekiel Jones, the team's thief/hacker a young athletic Australian born Asian (who some might say reminded them of a power ranger from the later seasons) had an idea. "Cassie, do you think you can lift it?"

"me?!" Cassie did not relish the idea of climbing over the people, and plants surrounding the display.

"Your brain works on an entirely different level, there is a chance you can get close to it without being affected." It was really their only option.

"and if there's an alarm?" if? This was a museum, there was a 100% chance of an alarm.

"I'll cut the power to the area. Jake, take Baird back to the car and have it prepped to pick us up..." he looked around for the nearest wall or exit. "there-" it was a wall overlooking the street."13 minutes- starting now."

Cassie had one question. "what will happen when we have the rock in the car?"

"I just hope I'm correct in that it will not effect you, so you can drive said car." He left to cut the power. As soon as he returned with the alarms in full swing (everywhere except the gardens), Cassie grabbed the rock (that was easily 9 pounds), tossed it to Ezekiel who jumped the wall and threw it to the ground (losing 2 pounds of excess rock), to grab her hand. In preparation Jacob got out of the driver's seat so Cassandra could toss him the rock and make a clean getaway.

since she had the car to herself for the next 10 minutes she turned on the radio,

"...know I never meant to cause you no pain

And I realise I let you down (oh yeah)

But I know in my heart of hearts

I know I'm never gonna hold you again, no

Now I, now I know I wish it would rain down, down on me"

Wish it would rain down, by Phil Collins- something about that song seemed 'meaningful', if not a little foreboding.

When they made it to the 'door'. Jenkins, the master of the annex (a place in between dimensions) brought the jewel in to the room, quickly placing in an energy field, that instantly allowed the rest of the team to wake up.

"What we have here is a displaced specimen native to the dream realm." He said in his usual matter if fact tone. "Although it could have been taken from there by occupants of any of the other realm colonies."

"dreamrealm?" asked Eve, as usual she did not believe what she was hearing.

"Yes there are billions of alternate realities or 'realms' but the bigger question is - who brought this here and why." Jenkins said, he then turned off the field.

"why did …" Cassie started.

"Don't worry, anyone who has already experience the dream cannot re-experience it." He said taking out the stone, slamming it to the ground again to remove the rest of the black rock. "and you are going to need it."

"for what…. " Cassie, again was concerned.

"to access the realms that might be involved.- there are only a few. All 4 of you need to be touching the stone when passing through the door." By that he meant their usually door, a normal looking door that could mimic any door.

"This stone slipped through, because someone or something is planning to pass through in to our world- and that usually not a good thing."

"What do you mean usually?" it was Jacob's turn to be confused.

"The realms that this stone is native to- their inhabits range from humans to monsters to super powered immortals. In the past some have came to our world seeking asylum, others have come because we're seen as an easy target." He said pointing to an ancient Egyptian carving."

"The Egyptian Gods were from an alternate reality?" Eve threw up her hands."Fine we go to the 'realm colonies' by allowing ourselves to be separated, most likely loosing the magic rock.- How do we get home?"

"that I cannot help you with." He said, knowing that was a strange response.

The entire team froze with WTF expressions.

"The technology to traverse realms rarely, if ever crosses over to our reality, and what does cross over is highly outdated. Trust me you will find the right people and they will have all the resources you need to return home." He said setting up their door.

Being a member of Librarians always required a bit of 'trust', so they did as he said, all touching the jewel with at least one finger they passed through the door. They were instantly separated-split to 4 different realms. Out world, Chaos realm, Order realm, Dream realm. One would hold the key.

Jacob would come to be safe. Next was Eve.

"Sonya!" A man who sort of looked like an older cleaner cut version of Jacob ran towards her. "uh.. you're not Sonya. "

"No, I'm Colonel…" she started to stand.

"No time for intros- the name's Cage, and long story short you kind of resemble my missing wife." He shoved her out of the way of a hail of flaming arrows. They were in the middle of a warzone.

"Where are we?" she asked as they starting running. The soldiers looked like an ancient Chinese army, under the watch of a man with long white hair.

"Order realm they think they're under attack by Earth realm." He said, out of breath. He had arrived with Sonya to investigate but they were separated.

"They think?" If they were not being attacked, who were they firing on?

"Me and my wife are earth realm special forces sent to investigate because as far as we know Earth realm has no forces deployed here. But something is attacking." He motioned toward what looked like men in modern military clothing wielding riot gear-like weapons.

Something was off; when a solider got hit the body seemed to melt in to a liquid, as if someone was trying to trick the order realm armies.

"We need to get out of here." Johnny flicked his fingers, opening a portal, shoving her through- he didn't follow, he needed to learn more- he needed to find his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve landed with a thud right on base.

"General blade!" shouted various soldiers.

"it's not her." Cassie said. "it's not my mother."

Cassie helped her to her feet. "I'm SSgt Cassie Cage" this was strange; a second random body. She took a shot in the dark, " do you know a Jacob stone?"

"yes." Eve said, out of breath. "why?."

"He's hurt but I can take you to him." she lowered her weapon. After her failed attempt at seduction she let him rest. Going by what he told her about his team this woman was clearly their strong, confident former military leader.

"I'm Colonel Eve Baird" she said as if her rank had any bearing in this world. This Cassie seemed nice enough. Maybe it was fate since apparently she bore such a striking resemblance to her mother.

"Have you seen my father?" Cassie asked.

"The guy who kind of looks like an older, taller version of Jacob?" Eve asked.

"I… guess…so," Something clicked in Cassie's head. Eve was not wrong. Did she try to hook up with her dad's doppelganger?

"He's in Order realm, we were under heavy fire. But there was something strange- someone is sending out fake soldiers- illusions of soldier. But when hit they vanish-melt. SSgt- I know you understand." Eve looked at Cassie. Cassie just nodded.

"He won't leave until finds her." Cassie said sadly. Each solider was only issued 1 portal key, and if he used it to rescue this woman, he would be on his own to find another way home- if he wasn't hunted down by Order realm's forces. They made it to Jacob's room. She knocked. " Jake I have a surprise for you."

"I hope it's something strong" he meant meds or maybe whiskey- something the base had none of.

"I can be strong when I need to be." Eve was a little shocked by what she saw. The wound in his chest looked like the work of a machete or a hatchet- and even then it would take several hits. This wound was clearly a single hit, like an electric saw blade.

Jacob was grateful to see a familiar face. But at the same time part of him wished it had been Cassie to walk through door.

Cassie and Ezekiel were on much stranger paths.

Ezekiel landed in the Chaos realm, a place he would consider to be in version of heaven. Gambling, prostitutes, a open market with all manner of weapons, jewels and of course amazing food- was all there for the taking. Ironically this proved to be the safest, most innocent of the realms.

"You don't belong here." A hand touched Ezekiel's shoulder. He turned around to see a man with a skull face. He was a little startled, then he realized the creature meant no harm, he was just asking a question.

Havok was the king of Chaos realm, he looked like a decaying zombie but he still liked to party. Ezekiel explained who he was and why he was there.

"I heard about that- strange magic happening. I have a few guesses but.." Havok said, on his second round of vodka.

"but what?" Ezekiel asked, nursing his 3rd beer as he walked with Havok to his castle.

"Rain…" Havok shrugged.

"rain? Bad weather?"

"no Rain, the god of water. Rumor has it, he's gone a little insane." Havok explained that after the death of the king of Outworld 2 parties tried to claim the throne, a princess and a high ranking warrior. Rain allied himself with the princess- and lost. Then a certain thunder god took it upon himself to police Out world, forcing Rain to go in to hiding.

"How do you know all that?" luckly they were not at the castle and Havok could easily show him

"I have sources," The zombie king waved his hand over a giant round pool in the floor. "way more entertaining the any 'television'" he actually did the air quotes. The image in the pool was of a man in purple, creating armies of soldiers made out of water while he, himself hid in an isolated location.

"Aren't you afraid of this Rain fellow coming here?" he asked, walking around the pool.

"He knows better- plus I'm kind of a trickster god- can't really pull the sh-t in my realm." Havok waved his hand again, "On another note- I know where the rest of your team is, if you care. You can always just chill with me for a little longer."

The pool showed an image of Jacob with eve by his side. "Thanks mate, but where's the other one- Cassandra?"

"The witch- she must be in the one place I cannot see." Havok took a seat on his throne, sitting sideways to be able to kick his feet up.

"Would that be the dream realm?"

"Exactly- probably where Rain is hiding out between attacks,"

"The rock that lead my team here was from the dream realm- why didn't it take all 4 of us to the dream realm so we could stop Rain and be home in time for supper?"

"1. Not everyone can make it to the dream realm- there has to be something 'special' about your friend." Again with the air quotes, " cannot defeat Rain while he is in the dream realm, because nothing can be destroyed in a dream. " Havok got up to get a refill. He was tied of drinking, maybe this time he would just have a soda.

"but isn't the saying 'if you die in your dreams you die for real?'"

A movie reference- seriously? "That's if your mind is separated from your body. If your entire physical being is in the dream realm—you know what-screw it." Havok grabbed Ezekiel by the neck and threw him in to the pool. As expected this was actually a portal that caused him to land at the foot of Jacob's hospital bed.

"hello." He got to his feet. "While you were apparently getting you self nearly sliced apart I have gotten intell from a very wise zombie king."

Ok spill it.

"Lets see in order of importance- Cassandra is likely in the dream realm, the guy were looking for is an immortal god of water and we need to lure him out in order to defeat him."

"defeat him how?" it was a question, not a concern, they had been up against immortals in the past- there was always a singular way to defeat them that required planning, and a lot of luck.

"Like Jenkins said, the key is making new friends- my new friend gave us information, your new friends seem to have saved your life- maybe Cassandra has a new friend that knows how to stop a god."

Little did he know-she actually did.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra landed in the dream realm it looked the way she imaged it would. Magenta portals, flickered in the dark purple sky. The strangest part was the ground; a series of black rocks suspended over a chasm of nothingness that extended in to eternity.  
"Hello? Anyone here?" How was she supposed to find an ally in miles of empty space. Suddenly she felt the rocks shaking, pulling together in to pile.  
It changed in to a man; tall muscular body, human face, but defiantly made of rock. "How did you get here?"he asked in a deep, gravelly voice.  
"Hello, I'm Cassandra, or Cassie. I came through a portal, following a ...rock."  
"In a previous life I was known as Alexander, but in this realm, exposed to it's power- I am known as Tremor.  
"you're human." her hand caressed his cheek. He clearly didn't want to hurt her. In fact he seemed worried about something or someone."Alex-who else is here?"  
"An immortal- he has found a way to come and go from this place. I've tried to study his methods but I am yet to master them." He said looking up at the sea of portals.  
That had to be who let a rock fall through. "Let me help you. After all I kinda want to be able to get out of here too." Especially if staying meant turning in to a rock-person. She put out her hand to shake on the deal.  
"You have the gift of sight" he touched her hair instead. it had been a long time since he had seen another human.  
"yeah...i do." there was something about him that made her feel weak int he knees, but she had to stay focused. "What happens when he leaves or returns?"  
"When anyone enters or exits the realm, the portals light up..." he started.  
"In a pattern!" she realized what the portals were- they were literally people's dreams; entrances to homes, cities in every realm imaginable. And the immortal knew how to program it.  
"It has to have a power source- Alex, how did you get in?"  
"My clan sacrificed hostages in a shrine, while putting them on drugs that induced nightmares, " he felt bad about it, since he had 5 years to think about how evil his (former) clan really was.  
"so it's emotions." she tried to see what she could do in her current state. Focus- patterns locations, visions- she got 3 lights that quickly faded.  
"It takes more than that." Alex ,"My mission was to retrieve a stone to create a dimensional trap. I retrieved it, but instead of allowing me back in my commander took the stone, shot me in the chest and pushed my body back in to this world. They key is focus- focus on what you want." The only thing he could focus on was vengeance, but as the years went by his focus faded until all he was left with was hopelessness.  
"ok, focus and emotion- focus and emotion." She said looking up at the portals when she really needed to concentrate she could see the problem as a series of lit up diagrams that only she could see.  
As Cassie moved her hands through the series of line and numbers she touched Alex's chest, and as she did his stone skin turned human if just for that moment. "wow," this was the dream realm- maybe she simply needed to let go of logic.  
She touched his face, stone flaked away revealing a face- Jacob's face. That was who she wanted, who she needed. She pulled him close and kissed him. Due to his time in the dream realm Tremor's emotions were powerfully strong, so the combination of Cassandra wanting Jacob and Tremor wanting her (or at least the feeling of being human) the sky lit up in a very specific pattern.  
connecting to the network of dreams. Jacob he wasn't dreaming, his body was in too much pain. Ezekiel offered him something he got from the chaos realm but he really didn't want to drink anything from a place called the chaos realm.  
But someone was dreaming about him and her location would be close enough.  
"WHAT IN THE MOTHER OF F-K!" Cassie Cage had about enough of people falling through portals, especially in the middle of her bedroom.  
"JACOB STONE, EVE BAIRD- BASE HOSPITAL ROOM 2387!" the two left and Cassie Cage eventually went back to sleep.  
Cassandra with Alex (who still appeared to be made of stone), snuck in to the hospital and located room 2387.  
She burst through the doors waking everyone up. "Cassandra!- and strange rock person." said Ezekiel who has been sleeping on the floor.  
"This is Alex or Tremor, what name do you prefer?"  
"Judging by the looks you team is giving me, lets stick with Tremor."  
"Anyway, I met him in the dream realm, he's seen who…"  
"why did you bring him here?" Ezekiel seemed to be the only one who diden't trust Cassandra's choice of friend.  
"he knows who allowed the rock through."  
"So do I, the zombie king of chaos realm told me it was Rain- but to not freak out the rest of the party, I didn't invite him to come help." He left out the part where he annoyed Havok in to kicking him out of the realm.  
"I know how to defeat him." Tremor said calmly.  
"We're listening, mate." Ezekiel.  
"You need a relic of the gods, and there are only 2 that have not been corrupted; the staff of Fujin and the hammer of Blaze. The staff of Fujin- it cannot be accessed by mortals or immortals. But the hammer of blaze- that is located in Out world, Rain's next target- possibly his final target before he crosses in to your world."  
"So we need to get there, before he does." Eve said, even though she, like all of them needed sleep.  
"Actually we don't -Earth realm's immortal liaison, Raiden has Out world in a police state…" Cassie Cage went to the room once she realized the strange red headed girl was accompanied by a powerful Black Dragon Clan solider (who was now made of rock.) "Why is he here." She asked, pulling her weapon on Termor.  
"We just went over this; his commander abandoned him-he can help us." Cassandra said to the blonde girl. "I'm Cassandra…"  
The blonde girl laughed, "Sorry. I'm Cassandra too. SSgt Cassie Cage." This was Jacob's Cassie? She looked like the very definition of a nerd- still , with innocence came trust- if she said Tremor was no longer affiliated with his clan SSgt Cage would roll with it.  
He explained that the only way to defeat Rain would be to wield Blaze's hammer and that he witnessed Rain enter and exit the dream realm so many times it was possible his last stop before jumping in to the Librarians time line would be to destroy the hammer.  
"Anyway, If the location of Blaze's hammer was under attack Raiden would be calling…." Just as she said that Cassie's radio went active. "well sh-t."  
"We're going with you." Said other Cassie.  
"H—l no. You all are sleep deprived and guy who looks like my dad- can barely walk." She held her head in her hands as if she had a migraine. "You already know how to traverse the realms without a portal key. Me and my team will meet you there."


	5. Chapter 5

Cassandra now knew how to conjure portals using only her knowledge of the electromagnetic energy present in the atmosphere and her faith; faith that every time she opened a portal, (visualizing what she wanted) it would be there- like magic.

The librarians and Tremor made their way to the pyramid of Blaze where they came learn that Rain was at the top of the 50 foot pyramid, standing in front of the giant flaming hammer. The pyramid was in the middle of a vast dessert with a few larger rocks for 'cover'

"This is the best your world has to offer-A team of librarians?!" Rain, a tall Asian man dressed in purple. He appeared to be royalty or at least someone who wanted to be perceived that way"No wonder your world is so easily conquered by immortals."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" shouted Jacob, that was a bad idea, he coughed hard, gasping for air. Cassie Cage was right, he was still too injured for what was about to go down. "Jones- you still have any of that stuff from the chaos realm?"

"Yolo!" that joke seemed appropriate as he tossed his injured frond the dark green bottle.

Jacob took a long drink hoping it would give him either relief or courage.

Rain animated an army of water soldiers, as he simply stood in one place.

Cassie Cage and her team arrived nearly an hour later. She had tried to get Raiden to occupancy her- after all the thunder god and long time friend was the self designated protector of both Earth and out realm. But his position was that since Rain was attempting to cross in to a reality that was not HIS earth realm this was not HIS problem.

Fighting water soliders was easy enough, they went down in one hit from a weapon as simple as a found rock- that was if you could get a hit in. To make things worse this manifestation of soldiers were firing machine guns. Bullets made of compressed water did not pierce flesh the way a real bullet would but it did pierce skin.

"That smarts, mate." Jones had tried to sneak around back to try for the hammer but where ever any of them went more soldiers just appeared. It was like trying to steal honey from a hive of infinite bees.

Jacob grabbed Tremor, pushing against a wall where the others wouldn't see. "Where is the other artifact?"

"The staff of Fujin resides in the heaven realm. But in this world the default fate upon death is.."

"h-ll." Prior to joining the librarians his life had been nothing but hell, with the only glimmer of light being when he could be alone in his own thoughts.

"yes, you would have to die and hope there was someone waiting, willing to put in a plea for your soul to be ferried in to heaven."Tremor said. He knew what Jacob was going to do- go for the hammer or die trying (with the slim possibility of making it to heaven realm.)

Jacob had a glimmer of hope, that would be Jacob's mother. She was good, kind, the reason he had any emotional strength at all. She saw his potential; even if she had to keep her mouth shut to keep the peace with in the family. Then she died of cancer- in less than a year when he was only 13. Even as she was slowing being torn from his life, even as she told him to give up his dreams and work for his father's company- she still wanted him to dream- to learn, to discover, to be brave.

Jacob started to climb the pyramid. He punched away any water soldiers that appeared before him, ignoring the bullets of the ones he could not directly reach. Water bullets tore through his cloths and skin, some even hitting his still painful wound.

He reached the top where Rain finally turned to face him. "You must be their designated warrior,"

"No that would be me." Eve landed a punch to the back of Rain's head. Jacob lifted the hammer but as he did Rain conjured a giant blade of water that tore through his stomach and chest, disemboweling him.

"Jake!" Eve grabbed his body, moving it so Cassie Cage's team could take on Rain while she tried to figure out what to do. His torso was a mass of blood and exposed organs, he was clearly beyond saving, all she could do was hold him as she felt him breathe his last breath while choking on blood. Just when Eve thought the situation could not get any worse she suddenly felt hands made of burning flesh breaking through the ground pulling the body to the netherrealm.

Jacob's world went to black, but not before he heard his mother's voice, she did not appear to be speaking to him but rather to God (or a god). "Please save him, he's not a soldier, but he is worthy of you..."

Back at the base of the pyramid, "Tremor! What have you done!" Cassie pointed a gun at Tremor.

"He chose to go after the staff." Tremor growled.

"The staff of Fujin is the last uncorrupted artifact because it's still in the procession of Fujin! Even if Fujin let him borrow it Jacob would have no way to find his way back from the..."

The sun seemed to explode, with bright energy as an angel with long blonde hair swooped down, tore the body from the neathrealm's grasp and carried him in to the sky.

"...heaven realm," said Cassie Cage could not believe what she was seeing. Maybe the idea wasn't so impossible. As she said that, the hammer of blaze was falling down the pyramid in pieces. She saw that one coming; the hammer of a fire god against water god- a 5 yearold playing Pokemon could tell you how that would turn out.

"Tremor- get up there, hold him in this realm as long as you can. I have to find 'other' Cassie." she radioed her team to locate Cassandra and get her to an isolated location.

Tremor, eager to make things right used his powers to put Rain in a stone box, using his own

Turns out after seeing her teammate die and get pulled in to heaven she found a secure location all on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cassandra- look at me! I have a plan- What do you know about astral projection?" Cassie Cage needed the girl to calm down enough to hear her out.

"astral projection, energy, transference, focus, stability," she was doing the 'seeing diagrams in her mind' thing again.

"Focus- exactly-You can make it to heaven realm, just not in your physical form. Just open a portal the way you opened a portal to get here.- except for one major difference." Cassie held Cassandra's hands, this was the crucial part."you will have to try to hold open the portal while also flooding your mind with memories of him."

"How do you know all this?- you've tried this before." Cassandra's face lit up with hope.

"But I could never do it. My mind isn't as 'open' as your's. and my connection to the person, my mother, was not strong enough to forge a link."Cassie had always been closer to her father. With her mom's focus on her military career Cassie practically grew up in a single parent household.

"close your eyes, focus on your memories of him, good or bad, any time you truly felt a connection. When you find him, you have to become his point of focus, you have to guide him back to us- ideally with the staff."she positioned Cassandra to lay comfortably on the ground. Cassie and Jaqui would stay with her, weapons drawn in case Rain realized what they were doing.

Good or bad.. she had no bad memories of Jacob. Even at his worst he was sweet to her; when she betrayed the team, but then came to her senses (as she was locked in a cell.) He said he didn't trust her, but then smiled, as if he could not bring himself to think badly of her. He taught her to how to avoid over loading her mind by thinking of a similar thought based on a childhood memory, but would still be there to catch her when she fainted. Her mind started to trail in to overload - entirely about Jacob; his skin his hair, his eyes, his body (based on the memory of seeing him shirtless with the massive gash in his chest), his smell, his voice (that sexy southern accent,) his passion for the beauty of the world; art, history, poetry, culture.

"Jacob." she found him, kneeling before Fujin. Fujin was a white haired Asian man with a long braid and a staff (that seemed to be more then a staff- Cassandra was not fully sure why she thought that). Jacob was wearing the cloths he died in, but his body was completely healed. The other person in the room was the angel with the long blonde hair.

"Who are you my child?" Fujin asked in a voice that was regal yet welcoming.

"You can see me...didn't expect that. Hello, I'm Cassandra Cillian and I am looking for my friend Jacob Stone. " she suddenly took a better look at the angel, assuming she was also wearing the cloths she died in- her uniform looked very familiar."Sonya, you're General Sonya Blade- Cassie's mother."

"My daughter is helping you?"Sonya bit her lip. Her mind was suddenly flooded with memories.

"I- we're not from the realm colonies so you daughter gave me instructions how to make it to the heaven realm- she- she's been looking for you- alot of people have." Cassandra could tell Sonya was feeling conflicted.

"I have read your friend's mind- you are not from the realms, but rather a different vast universe of souls, from which I also select my followers and my warriors. In your world I am called Peter."

"As in -Saint Peter, keeper of the gates of Heaven."Cassandra's eyes went wide, it was almost too much to take in. This was a revelation- prof of the afterlife."Saint Peter, sorry Fujin-We need your help."

"Yes, as your friend already explained, but tell me-what do you offer in return for my most prized possession?" He asked in a way that seemed fair. But Fujin already knew the only suitable answer.

Jacob got to his feet, "My soul pledged to you as a warrior to ferry in worthy souls." he extend his hand to shake on the deal. Most mortals would have given their answer while still kneeling, standing as an equal was Jacob's southern pride showing.

"Mine too." Cassandra added softly. "I can't imagine a life without you, or an entirety without you." to Jacob, Cassandra appeared to him as a glowing specter. She tried to touch him, to hold him, but her body simply phase through him. She could feel his breath, his blood flow, his pulse, his heart. She was overwhelmed with emotion.

"You're my other half, we both live for beauty. I see it in science, nature, the infiniteness of the world, and you see it in culture, a grounded reality of time, history existence- faith." her voice was trembling.

"Take a breath darlin'." Jacob was smiling with tears in his eyes. He could feel her soul caressing his; her warmth, her happiness, her passion, her spirit.

"The more I think about it I need you, I...love you." She felt a sense of relief, as if she had been destined to say those words since they day they first met.

"Your love has long ago been foretold. It is by the blessing of the gods you came to know each other. Student of past knowledge and student of knowledge yet to be. I look forward to the day I have both in my service"." Fujin smiled, offering his artifact to Jacob. "I know of the librarians, protecting artifacts of importance is your life's work. I trust you will keep it safe."

Cassandra took a few steps back, to compose herself, she had a question she needed to ask. She owed it to Cassie Cage.


	7. Chapter 7

"What about Sonya?" for everything Cassie Cage had done for her, Cassandra needed to at least try to bring her mother back.

"What about me?"Sonya returned to her solider demeanor, "I can save people. I can actually make a difference here."

Cassandra moved closer, to see in to the woman's soul, "Your sacrifice won't bring back the ones lost to Quan Chi."

"You don't know that!" Sonya shouted. "The world is full of magic- solutions to questions we don't know to ask. Maybe there is an answer in Heaven Realm- It's up me..."

"It doesn't always have to fall to you." Cassandra held her hand. "What I do know- your daughter has been looking for you, your base, your soldiers- your husband they need you." Cassandra had no knowledge of that last one but something forced her to say it. "I don't know how I know this, but he's searching for you and he won't make it back without you."

"Fujin-"Cassandra looked to him. Fujin had centuries of making fair decisions and she had a feeling he was the one feeding her information.

"Sonya you must go, you have much to do in your life." Fujin opened a golden portal. "To return to the land of the living all 3 of you must pass through, using Cassandra as a point of reference on where to return." He touched Sonya's shoulder, "Unless you wish to try for a different point of reference."

"Thank you." Cassandra fell back in to her body, unable to see if Jacob or Sonya, were able to follow.

"They're back." Cassandra said opening her eyes. After seeing heaven she had an unlimited level of faith and hope.

"They?" Cassie Cage helped her to her feet.

"Go see." she had a feeling they were about to witness something amazing.

Jacob flew down through a hole in the sky with massive white-grey wings, striking Rain in the back of the head with a very unique weapon. The staff, at the moment if impact turned to an axe-Jacob's axe, splitting Rain's head in half like a melon. (A melon filled with bloody brain chunks.)

Of course Rain wasn't dead, just sentenced to the nethrrealm; he would eventually heal and escape- but not in any mortal lifetime. And since the librarians were allowed to keep the staff the next generation would be ready.

Sonya passed through the same portal less dramatically, holding her husband's body in her arms.

"He's fine; When Rain was defeated I was able to save him" Sonya said as her daughter hugged her. They thanked Cassandra and headed back to their base with the rest of their team.

Cassandra then climbed the pyramid. Jacob watched as the hands of the dead came for Rain's body. As he 'died' the sky opened up with a torrential rain storm. She leapt in to his arms, kissing him while holding his face. Deep, passionate; the way she always wanted to kiss him. His eyes were closed, she kept her's open, so grateful to have him. "you clean up nice." She smiled.

"I love you too darlin." He simply looked in to her sweet doll-like eyes. She was everything he ever wanted.

"This is sugary sweet enough to give us all cavities- but can you please use the magic stick to get us home!" Ezekiel shouted through the rain.

"You two can continue where it's dry," Agreed Eve.

Jacob looked at the staff, he tried to draw a circle in the air with it- that did nothing, he tried pointing it at the ground- that did nothing. Then he remembered- Fujin didn't actually use the staff to make the portal.

"darlin, can you get a read on how this thing can get us home?" Jacob handed Cassandra the staff.

As soon as she touched it, it turned in to a globe puzzle. "it changes match the skill set of the user." She moved pieces around, focusing on the image of the annex, their base, their home. A portal appeared, and Cassandra was giddy with happiness.

They all went through and sure enough they were back. Jenkins was waiting, "See what did tell you- all you had to do was make friends." The staff went back to being a staff, and Cassandra handed it off to Jenkins to find a place to store it, "And I see you made some very powerful friends."

"What happened to your wings, mate?"Ezekiel asked, since Jacob appeared to have lost them in the portal.

"Nothing, they're just dormant." He flexed his shoulders, conjuring a sparkly transparent version of his wings. "waiting for the day i spend eternity "

"woah." They were all impressed and Ezekiel had a follow up question, "if you die before me can you put in a good word- since I sure I'm going to need all the help I can get. and you sold your soul to - God I assume."

"I kinda wonder what kind wings's I'll get." Cassandra said while passing out towels. Jacob's white-grey wings matched with his masculine personality, but for her she would want something cute and feminine, or maybe science inspired- or glowing like her visions.

After the others left or went out, Cassandra found herself alone with Jacob one of the many hidden rooms of the library.

"I want you, I need you." She pressed him against a wall kissing him. She paused to take off her shirt revealing her bra.

"Don't you want to wait till I can make an honest woman out of ya?"he said almost sarcastically. She was so sexy he could barely contain himself.

"I'm dying- and we already have the blessing of Saint Peter, I don't want or need a thousand dollar dress and piece of paper to prove our love."

"you a virgin, darlin'?" he asked, caressing her curves.

"what do you think." she was a math and science expert with who saw visions. She dropped her skirt to the floor.

He lifted her body to the table, as he took off his belt, "I'll be gentle"

"I would rather you not. I've been saving myself for a real man."

end


End file.
